


Coffee Shop Boyfriend

by OnlyHim



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyHim/pseuds/OnlyHim
Summary: An innocent barista outs Steve's crush on Danny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a [tumblr prompt](http://fanficspromptsandfun.tumblr.com/post/155212541451/hi-more-prompts-about-friends-to-lovers-ty)  
> .

Whenever they drove separately to HQ, Steve would arrive with coffee for him and Danny. He'd learned what Danny liked right on the first week they worked together and never forgot. When they carpooled, they stopped to get coffee together, but Danny noticed that it was always a different coffee shop, never the one Steve went to when he was alone.

Today they had to take a different route because they were heading straight to a crime scene, so they didn't go by their usual place. Steve was reluctant, but he finally agreed that they stop somewhere else. As soon as they got inside the place, Danny realized this was the place Steve usually went to because he recognized the logo on the cups. Danny didn't understand why Steve would go there, it was considerably out of the way to HQ, and why he was so hesitant to stop there today. When they got inside, Steve was immediately greeted by the barista.

“Howzit, Steve! Good to see you.” The barista gave him a friendly and seemingly very familiar smile.

“Hi, Patty.” Steve gave back an equally friendly smile.

“This must be Danny.” She looked over at Danny and gave  _him_ a very familiar smile, as if she'd known him for ages.

“That's the one.” Steve's smile was a little embarrassed.

How did the barista know who he was?

“The usual?” Patty turned back to look at Steve.

“Yep.”

“Are you guys having it here this time?”

“No, to go as always. We're in a hurry.” Steve's smile had gotten a little tight and he was looking everywhere but at Patty or Danny.

This was weird. Why was Steve so tense?

Steve handed Patty the money without even looking at what he was doing, and after cashing it in she turned to make their coffees. She didn't seem to have notice anything out of the ordinary.

“Here you go.” Patty handed Steve one of the cups and Danny the other. “Medium black for you, medium latte for your handsome boyfriend.” Patty smiled easily.

Okay, this was unexpected. Or maybe not, people said they were married all the time, maybe this was just another one of those cases. Danny looked over at Steve, who was ducking his head and blushing.

“I gotta tell you, Steve,” Patty mock-whispered, covering her lips with her hand. “He's a lot more handsome than I imagined. You've been holding out on me. Though you're probably right in not wanting to advertise how good-looking he is, I wouldn't want to share him either.” She winked at Danny and turned away to tend to another customer.

Huh?

“Steve, what was that?”

But Steve had already turned away and was rushing towards the exit. Danny quickly followed.

“Steve. Why does she think I'm your boyfriend?”

They had reached the car by now and Steve, who was still red as a beet, continued to ignore Danny and got in the car. He barely waited for Danny to get in before starting the car and driving to their crime scene.

“Steven. You can't keep ignoring me. Just tell me already.”

“Just let it go, Danny.”

“No, I'm not letting it go. She knew who I was and judging by the way she talked, she seemed pretty familiar with me. And it didn't sound like she was taking a wild guess, she called me your boyfriend with a very high degree of certainty. Now what's going on?”

“Please, Danny. I don't want to talk about it.”

“Well, I do. I'm gonna keep asking until you tell me. No matter how long it takes. I'll ask you every hour of every day for the rest of our lives if I have to. I'm not joking.”

“Worst part is I know you're not.” Steve huffed out an annoyed breath.

“Good. So just save us both the trouble and tell me now.”

Steve let out a heavy sigh and finally glanced at Danny.

“I might have...” Steve stopped talking and let out another breath. “She just...” Steve cut himself off again. He chanced another look at Danny, but Danny wasn't letting him off the hook. “Maybe I...”

“Oh, good, this is going to take the rest of our lives after all,” Danny said, getting exasperated. “Just spit it out, Steven.”

“Fine. Since I always order the same thing and it's always for two, one day she asked me who the second one was for. I said my partner, and she assumed romantic partner and I just... never... corrected her.”

“Okay. That still doesn't explain everything else she said.”

“Well, she...” Steve looked over at Danny again, who pinned him with a look that Danny hoped said with no room for argument that he'd better finish the damn story or else.

“She started asking questions about you. Every day she would ask something different and I started talking. It just felt good to be able to...” Steve had a pleading look in his eyes, but Danny didn't care.

“Steven.” Danny used the same firm tone he used when Grace or Charlie misbehaved and he needed to get control back.

Steve let out another sigh and let his shoulders slump. “To be able to talk to someone freely for a change, talk as if you really were...”

“Why would you want to do that?”

Steve wasn't looking at Danny anymore, and he looked so embarrassed Danny actually felt sorry for him. Then the penny dropped.

“Oh.”

Steve looked sad and Danny would feel bad for having forced him to talk if he didn't think the outcome from all this could be so good.

“Stop the car.”

“Danny...”

“Steven, stop the car.”

Steve acquiesced, but he looked scared. What did he think Danny would do? Danny anxiously waited for Steve to find a place where he could stop and park so he could put Steve out of his self imposed misery. He had already unbuckled the seat belt when Steve finally stopped.

“Look, Danny, I'm sor-”

Danny didn't let Steve finish. He leaned over Steve and pressed his lips against Steve's. He waited for Steve's shock to pass and for him to start kissing Danny back before he went all in. He opened his mouth, coaxing Steve's lips open and licking his way inside. Steve let out the sweetest moan and Danny couldn't suppress the shiver that ran all over his body. He felt Steve unbuckle his own seat belt with shaky hands and move closer, grabbing Danny by the waist. The position was uncomfortable and Danny wanted to do something, climb over Steve and put an end to almost seven years of pent up sexual tension.

“God, Steve, please let's go back to your house,” he whispered against Steve's lips.

“I thought we were going to a crime scene.” Steve's voice was rough and he didn't move his lips away from Danny's.

“Crap.” Danny immediately let himself fall back on his seat, Steve hovering over the empty space where Danny had been just ten seconds before. “I completely forgot.”

“We could always call in sick.” Steve threw him a suggestive look, that was both ridiculous and super hot.

“Really?” Danny was incredulous.

“What? It's not like they can't do this without us.”

“Don't be ridiculous, Steve. Just let's go get it over with, so I can take you home and let you treat me as your boyfriend as freely as you want.” Danny looked over at Steve letting all the heat he was feeling show in his eyes. He watched Steve bite his bottom lip and bestow him with a blinding smile that just made Danny start to desperately count the seconds before he could get that man into his bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://whenamarshmallowmeetsahothead.tumblr.com/) is exclusively McDanno, in case anyone is interested. You should also go talk to me there, I like the company! =)


End file.
